


the little alpha

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Nesting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: little alpha and their beta mommy
Series: /betalovinghousehold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 10





	the little alpha

The Alpha grunts and curls up tighter around their stuffed unicorn. It's their favorite toy and so soft and smells safe. Everything mommy gives them smells safe, so they bury their nose into the unicorn and shiver. They can feel how cold their legs are, only wearing shorts and a shirt, it's far from warm enough

“Are you cold, little one?” A warm voice comes from behind them, the couch dips under her weight. “I thought I told you that you could stay in the nest."

"Hmph,” the Alpha turns. “Don't like being alone.”

“I know, baby.” Mommy caresses their face. "Come on, my pup, time to get warm and comfy.”

She offers her hand, the Alpha hesitates for a moment but accepts it, still using their other hand to keep the stuffed unicorn pressed against their chest. The nest is the safest place in the whole world, but they still don't like it when they're alone there. Feels empty and cold and oppressing without mommy to keep then safe and warm.

She goes first, padding the pillows and blankets to make sure everything is all fluff and comfy.

“Come here, pup.”

Her voice is lovely and caring, the Alpha nods and climbs the bed-turned-nest. Mommy takes her usual place, inviting for cuddles without needing to say a word. They nod before taking their usual place, laying next to her and with their head on her chest. Never letting the stuffed unicorn go.

It's the safest place in the whole world


End file.
